vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
Summary Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she becomes a reservist member of the elite flying group during Season 4 and a full member in Season 6. Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. She represents the element of loyalty. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 4-B | 4-B or Higher Name: Rainbow Dash, Dashie, RD, Dash, Speedy, Rainbow Crash, Rainbow Wobble, Rainbow "Danger" Dash, Rainbow "Professionalism" Dash, Zapp, Captain Awesome, Dynamic Dash, Forthright Filly, Reading Rainboom, Care Mare, Rainbow Fash, Rainbows "The Best Flyer There Ever Was" Dash, Rainbows, Daring Dash, The Dashinator, Blue Begonia, Miss Dash 'Bow, Dashinator, Rainbow Flash, The Dash, Rainbow Smash, Rd Origin: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Pony, Pegasus, Ponyville's Weather Patrol, Wonderbolt Powers and Abilities: Flight, Weather Manipulation, Superhuman Speed, Can generate explosions, Sonic Boom Generation | All base form abilities, Purification, Can undo Reality Warping, Petrification, Can banish people to the moon | All base form abilities, Magic, Is protected by a forcefield, Can remove her opponent's magical powers, can banish her opponent to the Tartarus Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Helped other Pegasus to clean a winter storm, which requires this much energy, Her Sonic Rainboom is capable of dispersing several clouds in the sky) | Solar System level (One-shots Discord) | Solar System level or Higher (One-shots Full-Power Tirek) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Could move at Mach 526 to avoid a lightning) | Relativistic attack speed (The Elements of Harmony beam can travel to the moon in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic (Flies from the center of Equestria to the border in seconds) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak human at most (Failed to lift a pillar) | Same as base | Unknown, likely Same as base Striking Strength: Class PJ | Same as base | Unknown, likely Same as base Durability: Mountain level+ (Survived in the epicenter of her Sonic Rainboom) | Likely the Same as base | Solar System level or Higher (Tanked direct attacks from Full-Power Tirek) Stamina: Likely Superhuman (Ran an entire marathon without tiring out) | Unknown | Unknown, likely Higher Range: Melee, several kilometers with the Sonic Rainboom (Reached across half of Equestria) | Hundreds of miles (The Elements of harmony beam can reach the moon from Earth) | An entire continent (Was able to reach all of Equestria with her magic) Standard Equipment: None | Element of Loyalty | None Intelligence: Averenge, subconsciously pays attention to her surroundings while flying Weaknesses: Can be overly arrogant and cocky sometimes, but also when she fails takes the loss really personally, will hold her idols such as Daring Do on such a pedestal that she begins to doubt her abilities when around them | Requires outside help from the rest of the Mane Six | Unknown, it's possible that it requires outside help from the rest of the Mane Six, but this was never confirmed Key: Base Form | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:My Little Pony Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Speedsters Category:BFR Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:TV Characters